


It's Just a Cold

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thomas wakes up and looks at Newt in his arms only to see a bright red nose and tired, glassy eyes, he realizes Newt has a fever. But the stubborn boy insists it's just a cold and that he can work. Which forces Thomas to keep him resting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a freaking cold and got this idea at midnight, lol. Hope you enjoy! (super short one-shot, by the way)
> 
> ***I own nothing and no one, just the idea!***

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, voices rising throughout the Glade. With a stretch, he propped himself on his elbows and looked down at the little sleepy heap curled up under him. "Hey you," he cooed, craning his neck down and pressing his lips against Newt's ears, "time to get up." 

Newt whined and Thomas pulled back to see his face as he woke up; his favorite part of the day. He was slightly taken aback when he saw Newt's glossed over and heard him awake with a sniffle from his bright red nose. Thomas blinked in surprise and placed his hand against Newt's forehead, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, though he knew the answer from the intense heat against his hand. 

Newt propped himself on his elbows as Thomas straightened up, "Fine," he said, his accent so much thicker with his plugged-up nose. 

"Newt, maybe you should take it easy," Thomas urged softly, placing his hand on Newt's shoulder. 

Newt shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, "No, I'm fine, it's just a little cold." 

"Newt, this is not a little cold; you've got a full-blown fever. I told you you looked a little pale yesterday!" Thomas said, voice growing in frustration as Newt sat up despite Thomas' urgings. 

Newt rolled his eyes and punched Thomas' shoulder lightly, "Oh shush, Tommy. Do you honestly think being a little sick can keep me down?" 

"No," Thomas said, grabbing Newt's hands and pinning him down as gently as he could, "but I can and I will stay here like this all day if you don't keep your butt down and rest for a day." 

Newt looked somewhat annoyed and struggled briefly before realizing he stood no chance, especially not while he was sick. "Tommy," he said firmly, "I've got to see if Alby needs me for somethin', move your butt." 

Thomas just held him in place, "I will check in with Alby if he needs something, YOU will rest today; trust me, he'll understand." 

Newt glared, "Tommy, move." 

Thomas just smirked, "Do you want me to check in with Alby or not?" 

Newt struggled again before huffing, "Sometimes I hate you," he grumbled. Such a sore loser. 

Thomas laughed and released him, plopping on the ground beside him and pulling Newt on top of him, holding him there, "I'll ask him in a minute," he said, smirking. 

Newt glared, but couldn't keep the little smile off his face, "Ya know, if I didn' love you, I'd be beatin' your butt right now." 

"Like you could," Thomas said teasingly.

Newt just rested his head on Thomas' chest, sniffling, "Trust me, Tommy, I could." he said, Thomas hearing the smile on Newt's face through his words. 

Thomas ran his hand along the back of Newt's head, combing his hair with his fingers softly. He placed a kiss on Newt's sick little head and held him there. The morning crept on and eventually, sniffly, quiet snores came from the stubborn boy on his chest. Thomas smiled and closed his eyes, feeling accomplished. Then he frowned. 'Wait, how am I going to go see Alby now?...'


End file.
